David Parker Ray’s Tape Transcript
by PrisonerInNewYork79
Summary: Don’t read this.


**PART I**

 **\--TAPE TRANSCRIPTION: SIDE 1--**

"Hello there, bitch. Are you comfortable right now? I doubt it. Wrists and ankles chained. Gagged. Probably blind folded. You are disoriented and scared, too, I would imagine. Perfectly normal, under the circumstances. For a little while, at least, you need to get your shit together and listen to this tape. It is very relevant to your situation. I'm going to tell you, in detail, why you have been kidnapped, what's going to happen to you and how long you'll be here. I don't know the details of your capture, because this tape is being created July 23rd,1993 as a general advisory tape for future female captives. The information I'm going to give you is based on my experience dealing with captives over a period of several years. If, at a future date, there are any major changes in our procedures, the tape will be upgraded. Now, you are obviously here against your will, totally helpless, don't know where you're at, don't know what's gonna happen to you. You're very scared or very pissed off. I'm sure that you've already tried to get your wrists and ankles loose, and know you can't. Now you're just waiting to see what's gonna happen next. You probably think you're gonna be raped and you're fuckin' sure right about that. Our primary interest is in what you've got between your legs. You'll be raped thoroughly and repeatedly, in every hole you've got. Because, basically, you've been snatched and brought here for us to train and use as a sex slave. Sound kind of far out? Well, I suppose it is to the uninitiated, but we do it all the time. It's gonna take a lot of adjustment on your part, and you're not gonna like it a fuckin' bit. But I don't give a big rat's ass about that. It's not like you're gonna have any choice about the matter. You've been taken by force, and you're going to be kept and used by force. What all this amounts to is that you're gonna be kept naked and chained up like an animal, to be used and abused any time we want to, any way that we want to. And you might as well start gettin' used to it, because you're gonna be kept here and used until such time as we get tired of fuckin' around with you . And we will, eventually, in a month or two, maybe three. It's no big deal. My lady friend and I have been keeping sex slaves for years. We both have kinky hang-ups involving rape, dungeon games, etc. We've found that it is extremely convenient to keep one or two female captives available constantly to, uh, satisfy our particular needs. We are very selective when we snatch a girl to use for these purposes. It goes without saying that you have a fine body and you're probably young, maybe very young. Because, for our purposes, we prefer to snatch girls in the early to mid teens, sexually developed, but still small bodied, scared shitless, easy to handle and easy to train, and they usually have tight little pussies and assholes. They make perfect slaves. Any time that we go on a hunting trip, if we can't find a little teenager, we usually start hittin' the gay bars, look for a well-built, big-titted lesbian. I thoroughly enjoy rapin' and screwin' around with lesbians, and there's not as much danger of them carrying a sexually transmitted disease. And I don't like usin' condoms. Also, even though they're a little older, unless they've been playing with dildos a lot, they still have tight holes between their legs, like the younger girls. If we can't find a lesbian that we want, we snatch anything that is young, clean and well built. We very seldom come back empty handed, cause there's plenty of bitches out there to choose from. And, with a little practice in deception, most of em' is very easy to get, with little risk. At this point, it makes little difference what category you fall into. You're here and we're gonna make the most of it. You're going to be kept in a hidden slaveroom. It is relatively sound proof, escape proof, and itis completely stocked with devices and equipment to satisfy our sexual fetishes and deviations. There may or may not be another girl in the room. Occasionally, for variety, we like to keep two slaves at the same time. In either case, as the new girl, you'll definitely be getting the most attention for a while. Now, as I said earlier, you're going to be kept like an animal. I guess I been doin' this too long. I've been rapin' bitches ever since I was old enough to jerk off, and tie little girls' hands behind their back. As far as I'm concerned, you're a pretty piece of meat, to be used and exploited. I don't give a flyin' fuck about your mind or how you feel about this situation.You may be married, have a kid or two, boyfriend, girlfriend, a job, car payment. Fuck it. I don't give a rat's ass about any of that, and I don't want to hear about it. It's something you're gonna have to deal with after you're turned loose. I make it a point never to like a slave and I fuckin' sure don't have any respect for you. Here, your status is no more than that of one of the dogs, or of one of the animals out in the barn. Your only value to us is the fact that you have an attractive, usable body. And, like the rest of our animals, you will be fed and watered, kept in good physical condition, kept reasonably clean and allowed to use the toilet when necessary. In return, you're gonna be used hard, especially during your first few days while you're new and fresh. You're gonna be kept chained in a variety of different positions, usually with your legs or knees forced wideapart."

 **PART II**

 **\--TAPE TRANSCRIPTION: SIDE 1 (CONTINUED)--**

"Your pussy and asshole is gonna get a real workout. Especially your asshole, because I'm into animal sex. Also, both of those holes are going to be subjected to a lotta use with some rather large dildos, among other things. And it goes without sayin, that there's gonna be a lot of oral sex. On numerous occasions, you're gonna be forced to suck cock and eat pussy until your jaws ache and your tongue is sore. You may not like it, but you're fuckin' sure gonna do it. And that's the easy part. Our fetishes and hang-ups include stringent bondage, dungeon games, a little sadism, nothing serious but uncomfortable and sometimes painful. Just a few little hang-ups that we like to use when we're gettin' off on a bitch. Heh, heh. If you'rea young teeny bopper, and ignorant about fetishes and deviations, you're about to get an enlightening crashcourse in sex. Who knows, you may like some of it. It happens, occasionally. If we wanna take the time and trouble, even under these conditions, most bitches can be brought to orgasm. Now I've already told you that you're gonna be here amonth or two, or maybe three, if you keep us turned on. If it's up to my lady, we'd keep you indefinitely. She says it's just as much fun and less risky. But personally, I like variety. A fresh pussy, now and then, to play with. We take four or five different girls each year, depending on our urges and sometimes accidental encounters. Basically, I guess we are like predators. We're always lookin'. Occasionally, some sweet little thing will be broke down on the side of the road, walkin', bicyclin', joggin'. Anytime an opportunity like that presents itself, and it's not too risky, we'll grab her. Even if we've already got a captive in the playroom. Variety is definitely the spice of life. Now I'm sure that you're a great little piece of ass and you're gonna be a lot of fun to play with, but I will get tired of you eventually. If I killed every bitch that we kidnapped, there'd be bodies strung all over the country. And besides, I don't like killin' a girl, unless it is absolutely necessary. So I've devised a safe, alternate method of disposal. I had plenty of bitches to practice on over the years, so I've pretty well got it down pat. And I enjoy doin it. I get off on mind games. After we get completely through with you, you're gonna be drugged up real heavy, with a combination of Sodium Pentothal and Phenobarbital. They are both hypnotic drugs that will make you extremely susceptible to hypnosis, autohypnosis and hypnotic suggestion. You're gonna be kept drugged a couple of days, while I play with your mind. By the time I get through brainwashing you, you're not gonna remember a fuckin' thing about this little adventure. You won't remember this place, us, or what has happened to you. There won't be any DNA evidence, because you'll be bathed, and both holes between your legs will be thoroughly flushed out. You'll be dressed, sedated, and turned loose on some country road, bruised, heh, sore all over, but nothing that won't heal up in a week or two. The thought of being brainwashed may not be appealing to you, but we been doin' it a long time and it works. And it's the lesser of two evils. I'm sure that you would prefer that, in lieu of being strangled or having your throat cut. Okay, undoubtedly, somebody's gonna be lookin' for you. There may or may not be a missing persons report. But nobody's gonna be lookin' for you here. They don't have any idea where you're at. You don't even know where you're at. We're always very careful about that. There are not gonna be any knights in shining armor coming to rescue you. You are strictly on your own and, under the circumstances, I bet that is a scary thought. If there is another girl in the room, she won't be able to help you either. Because she's gonna be in the same position you're in. As for escaping, I'm sure you'll try to figure out a way. That's human nature. But it's not hardly even worth talking about here. It would not be prudent on our part to have you running around in the woods screamin' rape. It would be an embarrassment, to say the least. Consequently, you are gonna be kept in an environment that is even more secure than a prison cell. If it has not already been done, very shortly a steel collar is going to be padlocked around your neck. It has a long, heavy chain that is padlocked to a ring in the floor. The collar will never be removed, until you are turned loose. It's a permanent fixture. The hidden playroom, where you're gonna be kept, has steel walls, floor and ceiling. It is virtually soundproof and has a steel door with two keyed locks. The hinges are welded on and there are two heavy deadbolts on the outside. The room is totally escape proof, even with tools. Anytime that you are left unattended in the room, your wrists will be chained and there are electronic sensors to, uh, let us know if you move around too much. And if that's not enough, there is a closed-circuit TV system with a surveillance camera. It's wired to the main TV in the living room so we can check you once in awhile, or just set and watch you for the fun of it. Electronics is a wonderful thing. Expensive, but hell, everything in the room is expensive, and damn well worth it. If everybody knew how much fun it was to keep a sex slave, half the women would be chained up in somebody's basement."

 **PART III**

 **\--TAPE TRANSCRIPTION: SIDE 1 (CONTINUED)--**

"Anyway, we've had a lot of practice at this and, uh, we're not real concerned about you escaping. You're fuckin' sure not gonna go anywhere. Now if you're not already naked, you soon will be. Your clothing will be bagged up and saved until such time as we decide to turn you loose. As far as being naked goes, you might as well get used to it. For what you are gonna be used for, clothing would just be in the way. Besides, I like watching a naked woman's body, all of it, whether it be in a room or on the TV set. As I've already said, you'll be fed and watered on a regular basis. Not as much of either as you're used to, I'm sure, but enough to keep you healthy. You'll only be fed once a day, like the rest of the animals. And during the first few days, until you adjust to it and your stomach shrinks up, you're going to feel a little weak and you'll be hungry all the time. It won't take long, three or four days. And during the first few days, until you adjust to the environment, I prefer to keep you in a weakened condition anyway. Now you already know that you've been kidnapped and brought here for us to train and use as a sex slave. I realize that being abducted and being forced into sexual slavery is a hard pill to swallow. Some girls really have a lot of trouble with it and I'm sure that you will, to a certain extent. But face it, you can't get away, you can't say no. You're gonna be naked all the time. You won't be able to struggle or resist. You're gonna have to lay there and take it, good or bad, no matter what is being done to you. A scary thought? Yes, but there are no options. Nothing that you can say or do will change the fact that it's going to happen. Many girls beg and plead. Almost all of 'em cry a lot, especially during the first three or four days. And some of 'em scream and threaten. But I have a poster on the wall in the playroom that says it all. If they're worth takin', they're worth keepin'. And I'm going to tell you, just so you know, since you are being kept here against your will, we will never trust anything you say, do or promise. You are a potential threat to us and you will always be treated as such. On numerous occasions, bitches have told me that they'd do anything I wanted 'em to do, if I'd just take the chains off. I've been offered ransom money and I've even had girls tell me they liked it. But I like to use the chains, money's not that important and masochists are rare as hell. Heh, heh, I wonder what your scam's gonna be. Not anything that I haven't heard before, I bet, if you get a chance to talk at all. Well let's change the subject, a little bit. You already know that, for the most part, you're gonna be kept in the playroom. But, once in awhile, we like to take a captive into the bedroom, in chains of course. Also, we have a couple of real close friends that we party with once in awhile. They know about our hang-ups and don't have any problem with fuckin' a slave. You may be required to service them occasionally. But that's an easy one, for the most part, just fuckin' and suckin'. They don't get into the heavier stuff. However, when we have a party, sometimes I like to put on a little show that you won't like at all. You'll be taken into the living room and put on the floor on your hands and knees, naked. Your wrists, ankles, knees and hips will be strapped to a metal frame to hold your body in that position. The frame is designed for doggie fuckin', your ass up in the air, sex organs exposed, your tits hangin' down on each side of a metal support bar, knees spread about twelve inches, position similar to that of a bitch dog in heat, right in the middle of the floor so we can set on the couch and in chairs, and watch. I'm going to rub canine breeder's musk on your back, the back of your neck, and on your sex organs. Now I have three dogs. All of 'em's male, cause I don't need any fuckin' pups. One of 'em is a very large German shepherd that is always horny, and he loves it when I bring him in the house to fuck a woman. After I let him in the house, he'll sniff around you a little bit and, within a minute, he'll be mounting you. There's about a 50–50 chance which hole he'll get his penis into, but it doesn't seem to bother him whether it's the pussy or the asshole. His penis is pretty thin. It goes in easy, but it's about ten inches long and when he gets completely excited, it gets a hell of a knot right in the middle of it. Now I've had slaves tell me that it feels like they got a baseball inside of 'em. It doesn't take long. He's gonna hump you real fast for about three or four minutes. And while he's doin' it, he'll wrap his front legs around your chest to hold himself in position. And, in the process, he'll probably scratch your tits up a little bit, with his claws. After he gets through, he usually turns around and tries to pull out. Oh, he'll jerk a little, not much, mostly just steady pressure. And I've timed it. The knot will usually shrink up enough to come outta your pussy in about three minutes. If he's in your asshole, about five minutes. I don't use the dog all that often, but I don't deprive him of pussy either. There's no doubt that he's going to be on you a few times while you're here, because I like watching it. And any time it's just you, me and the dog, it will always be in your butt. The dog knot on his penis is big and extremely uncomfortable when he's, uh, pushing it back and forth way up in her anus. I really enjoy watching a girl wiggle, jerk and squirm around while he's doing it. Consequently, I give him a little, uh, assistance getting it in the right hole. Now if you think all of this stuff is sick and depraved, you haven't seen anything yet. This is a different world. Among our small circle of friends, little things like rape, kidnapping, doggie fucking, stuff like that, are every-day occurrences. Matter of course. Here, anything can happen and often does. We like livin' in the mountains, because it's quiet, secluded, private and everybody minds their own business. The only close house belongs to our friends and they don't hear or see anything. Okay, let's talk about, uh, your training, the rules and punishment. Here, you are a slave and discipline is extremely strict. You're gonna be given a set of rules, things you can and cannot do, and you will learn to comply because each time you violate a rule, you will be punished. As soon as each rule is told to you, it will become law as far as you're concerned. And you know what's gonna happen every time you fuck up. We'll use a couple of methods of punishment. A whip is an excellent training aid, so is an electro shock machine. Any time you get out of line, one or both will be used on your body and I assure you, it will not be pleasant. There is not many rules and they're very easy to remember. But you're gonna make mistakes. Every slave does. I don't like repeat offenders. It gets me very upset. During the first few hours, the first time you violate a certain rule [tape recording skips here] a teaching process. The second time you violate the same rule, you'll be lightly punished. And the third time you violate it, it's gonna be full punishment. After the first day, we won't cut you any slack at all. We will expect total obedience. Now let's start this off right. You are a slave. You don't realize it yet, but you will eventually. I'm your master and the lady is your mistress. You will be totally docile. You'll be very quiet and you'll speak only when spoken to. Never initiate conversation. Keep your mouth shut. Any time that you are spoken to, you will be required to respond and it will be with proper speech. Remember that we are in the dungeon game and as long as you are here, it's the only game in town. Any time that you are asked a question where a yes or no answer is required, you will respond by saying, "yes, master; no,mistress; no, master; etcetera." You will show proper respect. Having to use the word master or mistress may sound funny, petty or vain to you, but that's all right. If you choose not to do it, you can laugh while you're being whipped or when your body is convulsing under the electroshock machine. You will respond to commands without protest or resistance. Do exactly what you're told, nothing else. Remember that here you are a slave and failure to respond to a command will definitely get you in trouble. If I decide to rape you in your pussy or in your asshole, don't resist or struggle. When I tell you to spread your legs, or to pull em back, you say, "yes, master" and obey the command, cause to do anything less will get you beaten. If I tell you I want to be sucked off, you say, "yes, master" and open your mouth. I love oral sex, if it's done right. You're going to be taught exactly the way I like it."

 **PART IV**

 **\--TAPE TRANSCRIPTION: SIDE 1 (CONTINUED)--**

"How to use your lips and tongue. We'll be practicing a lot and each time, when I get ready to come, I'm going to push my penis down your throat and keep it there until I get through squirtin'. I'm not gonna choke you, but you need to learn to hold your breath and to swallow every bit of the sperm. If I see one drop leaking out of your mouth, I'm gonna punish you. Basically, it's gonna be the same with your mistress. If she demands oral sex, you say yes mistress and respond. She also will teach you exactly the way she likes it. And you will keep using your tongue on her pussy until she gets off. Now, I can't foresee what kind of bitch you're gonna be, how you feel about oral sex or any of that shit. But I am gonna tell you this. If, during oral sex or any other time, you should bite one of us, I'm going to cut on you a little bit. I'll cut your nipple off for a starter and if it's a bad bite, I'll cut your tit off, too. That may sound harsh, but your teeth are serious weapons and we're not gonna tolerate any shit from you. I have been bitten and I've cut off nipples, so don't fuck around. That's enough said about that. Remember the commands, yes, master; no, mistress. If your mistress should come into the room and tells you to get down on the floor or lay down on the floor, you say, "yes, mistress" and then lay down on the floor exactly the way she told you to do. If she tells you to pull your knees up, you say, "yes, mistress" and pull your knees up. If she tells you to spread your knees, you say, "yes, mistress" and spread 'em, wide apart and hold them there so she can play with your pussy, use dildos or whatever. A slave must always obey every command and offer no resistance. Remember that. Never say no unless it's justified, like in response to a question. If either one, or both of us, decide to put you in a different bondage position, the chains will be taken off the various parts of your body, wrists and ankles, never off of your neck. Don't kick, struggle or resist in any way. If you do, you're going to be in a world of hurt. If you're told to hold your leg out so a chain can be attached to your ankle, you say, "yes, master" or "yes, mistress," and hold your leg out. For repeated rule violations, the punishments are eventually gonna become harsh and even brutal and you won't have anyone to blame but yourself. Now I should also tell you that there's gonna be times when the whip and electroshock is used not for punishment, but for our pleasure. The difference will be that when it's done for pleasure, the whip strokes will be much lighter. They'll sting like hell, but they won't have that burning sensation and leave welts that hurt for hours. As for the electroshock machine, the voltage will be turned down. It won't be that harsh electricity that, uh, makes your body convulse and jerk all over the table. You haven't experienced any of that yet, but I'm sure that you will. To avoid these punishments you're gonna have to be very quiet, very docile, and very obedient and I imagine that's gonna be very hard for you to do. You'll probably try us a few times, to see if this is real. Heh, heh, most captives do. If you want to, be my guest, because it's all part of the game. Now let's discuss talking. You cannot talk, you cannot speak unless you've been given permission. I believe that rule gets more bitches in trouble than anything else, because they can't keep their damn mouth shut. They always wanna whine, beg, plead, try to talk me into turning 'em loose. I used to listen to it. I don't anymore. I enjoy blessed silence. Around here, your mouth is for sucking, not talking. Around here, the only time I ever want to hear you initiate speech is if you have to use the restroom, and you will learn to do it properly. Master, may I please use the restroom, or mistress, may I please use the restroom. In response, we will ask you what you need to do. If you have to pee, you say, "pee,master" or "pee, mistress." If you have to crap, you say,"crap, master," or "crap, mistress." It will be done that way because, quite often, you will be in heavy restraints, a lot of straps on your body, chains on your wrists and ankles, a bunch of stuff that's, uh, time consuming and hard to get loose. If you have to pee, we'll use a bed pan. If you have to shit, you may have to hold it awhile. Whatever the case, we need to know. And you definitely need to tell us. Because if you make a mess, you're going to be punished and you have to clean it up. Now, I've covered the basics pretty thoroughly. You know to keep your mouth shut and not try to talk. You know the proper way to say master or mistress and you know how you're expected to act and respond to commands. If you can learn to do all of that, there will not be a great deal of punishment. We'll get along pretty good."

 **PART V**

 **\--TAPE TRANSCRIPTION: SIDE 2--**

"There's going to be a lot of other things done to your body besides just fuckin' and suckin'. But for that, for the most part, you'll either be in stringent bondage, or strapped down on a gynecology table. You won't be able to struggle or resist anyway. Now you're going to be required to learn fast. Training is not one of my favorite things to do and I prefer fucking around with a slave that's already trained. I've already given you the basics, so there is not that much to learn. But until you accept the fact that you are a slave, you're gonna have problems with it. Remember that each time you fuck up, you are gonna be punished. And after it's happened a few times, you're really gonna dread it. Some girls tend to be a little rebellious. I sure as hell wouldn't advise that, cause it will get you in serious trouble. Here, you definitely need to be docile. You're not in any position to be otherwise. We've done this so many times that we know exactly what we like to do with a slave. We don't go out of our way to brutalize a girl. If you don't give us any trouble, we won't do any more to your body than is necessary to satisfy our sexual needs. Initially, when we've got a new girl in the playroom, we're kinda like a kid with a new toy. You are fresh and exciting and we're gonna spend a lot of time playing with you. Later, after the newness wears off, things will settle into something of a routine. We'll only be spending three or four hours each day in the playroom. Your gonna have a lot of free time to rest, sleep, watch TV, or whatever. If you're acting halfway decent, you'll be left in a reasonably comfortable position so you can relax. As far as sex goes, your mistress is going to want her pussy eaten a couple of times a day. For my part, I like getting' off in a slave twice and sometimes three times each day, usually in her mouth or in her asshole. Don't get me wrong. I'm gonna be stickin' my dick in your cunt once in awhile, too. But for the most part when I use that hole, it's going to be with, uh, large dildos. We're going to be in and out of the room several times each day, but you will have a lot of free time. Now I gotta tell you that there's another side to the coin. Once in awhile we get a bitch that is resentful, rebellious, won't mind, uncooperative. That doesn't work here. I'm sure that you realize you're on thin ice. As long as you have chains on your body, don't try either one of us. It is an extremely dangerous thing to do because, if necessary, I'm capable of doing things to your body and torturing you in ways that you can't even imagine. The playroom is equipped with a full set of surgical instruments which I have had occasion to use and will again, as necessary. I've already told you what'll happen if you bite. To be completely safe here, you have to be docile. If you should accidentally, or otherwise, hurt, scratch or kick either one of us, you could be in very serious trouble. I'm sure that you want to survive this experience, and I want you to also. But you are expendable and it's no big deal to go out and snatch a replacement. It may sound harsh and cold, but if you give us too much trouble, or if you pose any kind of a threat to us, I won't have any qualms at all about slicing your throat. Like I said before, I don't like killin' the girls that we bring here, but occasionally things happen. What can I say? I would really hate to have to dump that pretty little body off in a canyon somewhere, to rot. I'm not trying to scare you. That's just the way it is."

 **PART VI**

 **\--TAPE TRANSCRIPTION: SIDE 2 (CONTINUED)--**

"Be nice. Keep your mouth shut, learn the rules and survive. We are into SM and you're going to be hurt a little, but everything we do to a girl is designed to cause pain, not injury. There is a big difference. No matter how painful it is, nothing that we plan to do to your body will cause any serious or permanent damage. I'm not lying to you or trying to make it sound easier, because that would be pointless. I'm just telling it like it is. That's the way we do things and that's the way it's gonna be, unless we have problems with you. I've already told you that you're gonna be whipped lightly, for pleasure. The electroshock will be used lightly, for pleasure. Most of the other nasty little things that we're going to do, for the most part, will be done on your breasts, nipples and between your legs. The lady is fortunate. She can get off any time. She just likes to be a little sadistic with a slave once in awhile. In my case, I cannot get off with a girl unless I hurt her first. That's basically the reason I'm into rape and slavery, and the reason that you're going to be subjected to acertain amount of pain. Mostly what we do to a captive is stick needles in her breasts and through her nipples, through her cunt lips, through her clit, and I'm into stretching certain things. Clamps, with long nylon cords on each one, will occasionally be put on your cunt lips so your pussy can be kept pulled open, and they're also going to be attached to your nipples. The nylon cords will be put through ceiling rings, or rings on each side of the table, and pulled very tight to stretch your tits. "Occasionally, your clit will also be clamped and stretched and we're gonna be using dildos. The dildos are gonna be used a lot, more than anything else, and consequently, what you're going to have the most trouble with. Many of them are long, very large in diameter and very painful while they're being forced in. Your mistress will use them in your pussy and I like to use them in both holes. Actually, that pretty well covers it. There's gonna be a few other little things that we do. Nothing of any greater consequence and not often, just variety. As far as needles goes, they'll always be sterilized. The clamps are gonna hurt like a motherfucker, but they won't cause any permanent injury. They don't even break the skin. As far as the dildos go, both of those holes between your legs will stretch a hell of a lot. It'll hurt, but they'll stretch. Your pussy is designed for a baby to come out of and we won't be using anything bigger than that. The really large ones will not be used in your butt. I don't wanna stretch that hole so big that it's not usable for fucking. Anyway, that pretty well covers that part of it. Let's see, what have I missed? Let's talk about screaming. Every once in awhile we get a screamer. Some bitch that just wants to scream all the time. And it definitely gets 'em in trouble, because it gets on my nerves. Very shortly, that gag is going to be removed. We live in an isolated area, so screaming is not usually a problem. In the playroom it's not much of a problem at all because of the soundproofing. But it irritates the fuck out of me. There is a time and a place. Occasionally I like to hear a bitch scream, but usually not. The only thing that screaming is gonna get you around here is a lot of punishment. And, if you do it habitually, I will just keep a ball gag in your mouth all the time. It'll only be taken out for you to eat and suck. I've already told you about talking. Don't try to initiate a conversation. Don't say anything. You will be punished. If you're a smoker, now's a good time to quit. I'm not gonna buy your cigarettes and if you ask for one, the only thing you're gonna get is a few whip marks. Remember, when you're asked a question, you say, "yes, master" or "no, master." If you have to go to the restroom, it is "master," or "mistress," may I please go to the restroom. Any time that you are given a command, always acknowledge the order verbally, "yes, master," and then obey the order. That's not too difficult. A bright little thing like you should be able to learn it real fast. There are gonna be times when you are under a stress, a certain amount of stress and you may forget. But that's no excuse. Each time you fuck up, you are gonna be punished. After you're here a few days, it'll eventually become automatic and there'll no longer be a problem. I realize that, after awhile, when I take that gag off, you are really gonna want to try to talk to me, talk me into turning you loose and such. It's because, with your wrists and ankles chained, your mouth is the only defense you have. But don't do it. It won't work and all it will bring is punishment. Your first day here is not gonna be too difficult. There won't be any serious dungeon games. Your training has already been initiated, so you'll have to be very careful what you say and how you act. But for the most part, there's gonna be a little exploring. We will become very familiar with your body, and do a little fuckin' and suckin'. We may tease you a little bit with some of our more humane toys, but nothing serious. It's gonna be kind of an adjustment period. Don't say anything. Don't struggle or resist, no matter what we do, because we are going to start enforcing the rules immediately. Now later, I'm gonna be asking you a bunch of questions. Since I'm gonna be caring for your body for the next month or two, or three, there are certain things that I need to know. I have prepared a questionnaire that I fill out with each new captive. Some of the questions are going to be embarrassing, but you should answer them truthfully and completely. You damn well better. I don't wanna catch you in a lie. The questions will be in reference to your physical condition, any medical conditions that I'd need to know about, medications, sex habits, sexual preferences, any childbirth you mighta had, period dates and so forth. Now your training has already started. Each time I ask you one of those questions on the questionnaire, there's gonna be a proper way to answer it, which I'll tell you about in a few minutes. While we go through the questionnaire, you're going to be strapped down on the gynecology table. Your feet will be in the stirrups and your knees will be pulled wide apart, with everything exposed. I like to keep a girl that way while she's answering the questions, so I can examine and verify, uh, anything she might tell me which would affect her use as a sex slave. If you do have any kind of medical condition, by all means, let me know. We'll discuss it and we may make adjustments. We won't turn you loose, but we may make adjustments. We're probably going to be starting on this questionnaire pretty soon. You will be naked, and as I said, you'll be strapped down on a gynecology table so you can't wiggle or squirm around. You will be talking quite a bit, answering the questions, so I'm sure that we'll start your speech training at the same time. Consequently, before we start on the questionnaire, two small electrical clamps will be put on your nipples. Each time a question is asked, you will respond properly. For instance, if I ask you how old you are, you will respond by saying, "master, I'm nineteen years old." Answer the question completely and say nothing else. If the question requires a yes or no answer, say, "yes, master" or"no, master." If I ask you your period dates, you say,"master, my period is so and so." If I ask you about childbirth, you say, "no, master," or "master, I had a baby a year ago," or whatever. Always start each sentence by saying "master." And take your time. We're not gonna be in any hurry. Think about what you're gonna say before you say it. Because each time you fuckup, I'm gonna press a little button and send a few thousand volts of electricity through your nipples, right down into your tits. You are in training, so it will just be a quick blast. I'm not going to hold it down and torture you. But, each time you screw up, it's gonna be a little bit worse. So take your time. Answer the questions properly. I'm not gonna push you. We're not gonna be in any hurry. Think about each thing you're gonna say and be damn sure and start your sentence with master. If you get through that okay, get your speech down pat, keep your mouth shut and don't give us any trouble, then the first day is gonna be real pleasant for everybody. I'm gonna put some dildos in those holes between your legs, but they will not be big ones. Basically, I just wanna become very familiar with your sex organs and the size of the holes. All girls are different. During the course of the day, you're gonna be raped several times, but that's no big deal. The second day, after you get totally familiar with the rules and procedures, we're gonna get down to the nitty gritty. A lot of it will not be very pleasant for you, but you might as well get used to it because it's gonna be like that for awhile. Eventually things will settle down a little. Then, just take it day by day. Well, I believe I've told you about everything that I can. I cannot predict the future. I can't predict changes of procedure. But if this tape is being played for you, I have to assume that it is still reasonably accurate. And I can only give you advice. Be smart and be a survivor. Don't ever scream. Don't talk without permission. Be very quiet. Be docile and obedient and, by all means, show proper respect.

Have a nice day."

 **\--END OF TAPE--**


End file.
